Who Framed Edmond Kitten Boy?
Cast (You can finish) * Roger Rabbit - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Eddie Valiant - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Jessica Rabbit - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Judge Doom - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) * Dolores - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Baby Herman - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * R.K. Maroon - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * Marvin Acme - Dru (Despicable Me) * Smartass Weasel - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Greasy Weasel - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) * Stupid Weasel - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) * Wheezy Weasel - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) * Psycho Weasel - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) * Mickey Mouse - Annoying Orange * Bugs Bunny - Balto * Donald Duck - Pear (Annoyng Orange) * Daffy Duck - Boris (Balto) * Dumbo - ??? * Bongo the Gorilla - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Yosemite Sam - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Tweety - Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil) * Goofy - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Benny the Cab - Mater (Cars) * Droopy - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Betty Boop - ??? * Toon Judge Doom - Ernesto De La Cruz (Coco) * Teddy Valiant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lt. Santino - General W.R. Monger (Monsters vs Aliens) * Shoes - ??? * Mrs. Herman - Cynder (Skylanders) * Minnie Mouse - Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * Big Bad Wolf - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Porky Pig - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) * Sylvester - Rajah (Aladdin) * Woody Woodpecker - ??? * Lena Hyena - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Tinker Bell - Fantasy (The Pagemaster) * Angelo - ??? * Toons - Various Characters Gallery Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Roger Rabbit Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Eddie Valiant Minerva Mink in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jessica Rabbit Globglogabgalab.png|Globglogabgalab as Judge Doom Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn as Dolores Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Baby Herman Francis (The Boss Baby).png|Francis E. Francis as R.K. Maroon Dru.png|Dru as Marvin Acme Negaduck.gif|Negaduck as Smartass Weasel Megavolt.jpg|Megavolt as Greasy Weasel Quackerjack-0.jpg|Quackerjack as Stupid Weasel Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot as Wheezy Weasel 273px-Liquidator.png|Liquidator as Psycho Weasel Orange.jpeg|Annoying Orange as Mickey Mouse Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto as Bugs Bunny Pear.jpg|Pear as Donald Duck Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Daffy Duck Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Bongo the Gorilla Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Yosemite Sam 2-1.png|Cuphead as Tweety Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Goofy Martin (tow mater).png|Mater as Benny the Cab Gene.jpg|Gene as Droopy Dog Coco Ernesto de la cruz w guitar.jpg|Ernesto De La Cruz as Toon Judge Doom NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Teddy Valiant General Monger.png|General W.R. Monger as Lt. Santino Dawn cynder.jpg|Cynder as Mrs. Herman Ao passionfruit 174x252.png|Passion Fruit as Minnie Mouse Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Pinocchio Wayne ht3.png|Wayne as Big Bad Wolf Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley as Porky Pig Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Sylvester 46CA0DAC-0302-4287-974F-1543BE1D0859.jpeg|Dora as Lena Hyena Grid-cell-15748-1375469224-3.jpg|Fantasy as Tinker Bell Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain